The Three Words
by RainbowFez
Summary: Loomer is cuddling with his boyfriend when he admits the extent of his 'crush'. Loomer/Ned


This is just a one shot. I wont be continuing it so please don't ask for a sequel. I always feel bad because I don't want to extend the story. Please review, especially since this fandom is like 98% dead.

* * *

Ned lay back, eyes rolling back in his head as a pair of lips worked their way down his bare chest. A tongue slid downward to his navel before pausing just above the waist of his jeans. "Please Ned gasped, shaking from the need to have that mouth just a few inches lower, doing things that he'd wanted for so long.

"Are you sure?" a voice answer back, kissing the sensitive skin damp with a thin layer of sweat.

"Yes Please" Ned pleaded, eyes opening to look down his body. The blond haired blue eyes boy stared back at him with a hesitant worried look.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Loomer whispered. Ned could see the other boy's hands shaking slightly. Ned nodded.

"Are you?" He asked back. The question hung in the air, filling the silence with awkward air.

"No" Loomer admitted, looking away. Ned smiled lightly and took the shivering hand I his own.

"It's fine. Come back up here." Ned said soothingly. Loomer crawled back onto Ned's bed, immediately wrapping the smaller boy in his arms. The silence returned stretching for several long minutes. "You don't have to be embarrassed" Ned finally spoke, snuggling his back deeper into his boyfriend's chest. "We've only been going out for a month and it's not like either of us has ever done something like this before." Loomer shrugged his shoulders. "I like you no matter what" Ned said, kissing the arm that was hugging him close.

"I… Never mind" Loomer whispered. He rested his forehead against the back of Ned's head.

"Never mind what?" Ned asked. He could feel the other boy stiffen. "What's wrong Billy?"

"I told you not to call me that" Loomer said, trying to fake anger but failing miserably.

"But it's cute" Ned responded, grinning a smile that Loomer couldn't see. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" Loomer lied badly.

"I think I've gotten to know you pretty well in the last three years. I can tell when you're upset." Ned said. Loomer sighed.

"It's nothing love bug, I just have stuff on my mind."

"Ok, now I know something up. You only call me that when you did something stupid and are going to apologize to me." Ned said.

"I don't want to say" Loomer responded a little harder. "Can't we just cuddle? I don't get to see you like this a lot anymore."

"Then take of your shirt" Ned said in what Loomer guess was Ned's attempt at sexual voice.

"Only if you take off your pants" Loomer teased. Kissing the back of Ned's head.

"Ok" Ned grinned, undoing the button of his jeans.

"What! I was just joking" Loomer sputtered. "I didn't…" He trailed off, seeing his boyfriend's pants get flung off the bed. "NED" Loomer whined, shutting his eyes. "I told you I didn't want to."

"I'm just getting comfortable" Ned said more seriously. It's not like you haven't seen me in my underwear before. We have gym together.

"But I'm not normally spooning you" Loomer defended.

"My underwear isn't coming off" Ned promised quietly. "I just want to cuddle like this. Could you take off your shirt?"

"Ned" Loomer grumbled, admitting defeat. "You have me wrapped around your finger."

"Because you love me" Ned chuckled. Loomer froze, hands still grasping the bottom of his shirt.

"Loomer? What's wrong?" Ned asked suddenly worried.

"Nothing" Loomer repeated.

"Is this the same nothing as a few minutes ago?" Ned asked. Loomer stayed silent. "Please tell me what's wrong." Loomer sighed and pulled his shirt above his sholders hiding his face in the cloth.

"I do" He muttered.

"What?" Ned asked, confused.

"I do love you" Loomer repeated. "I know you like me a lot but Ned I LOVE you. I love your smile and your laugh. I love the way you make up all those tips and how kind you are. I love your bad jokes, silly pranks and stupid riddles."

"Oh" Ned replied.

"I love the way you tap your fingers and bite you're lip when you're worried and the way you go out of your way to help the younger students. Ned you're like perfect. I've liked you for a while. I told you that when I asked you out but once we started dating I realized it was more than a silly crush. You make my life better by being in it. Ned you are my everything and I would do anything for you.

"I didn't know you could be so poetic" Ned stuttered back.

"That's all you have to say!" Loomer replied loudly. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way over his head so he could look at his blushing boyfriend. "I just pored my heart out to you and that's all you have to say?"

"I-I don't want to hurt you" Ned whispered. Loomer slumped in the bed, releasing his grip on Ned.

"You already have" he mumbled.

"Billy I like you a lot, more than anyone else but I don't love you. I don't think I even know what love is. Maybe I do love you and not realize it but…"

"You'd know" Loomer whispered almost too quiet to hear. "There's nothing else that comes even close to being that happy."

"I'm sorry" Ned said softly back. He put his hand on Loomer's shoulder but the taller teen turned on his side, back to Ned. "Billy" Ned said softly, pressing his hand against the other boy's warm skin. "I don't love you right now but if you give me time I might. We only just started dating."

"But will you ever love me back?" Loomer asked, a hitch in his voice.

"We won't know unless you give me a chance." Ned said. Loomer lay silently before nodding his head. "I… Billy what are you doing?" Ned asked, letting Loomer get on top of him, chest to chest. He lay a kiss on the side of Ned's neck just below the ear, making Ned shiver. He slid lower placing another kiss two inches farther down his Neck.

Ned shook again as Loomer made his way down his body just like before, paying extra attention to the spots that made him wriggle and gasp. He kissed all the way down to the tip of Ned's blue briefs. "Billy" Ned tried to say but cut himself off as the other boy began pulling down the last bit of clothing he was wearing.

"No!" Ned almost yelled, twisting away.

"But I thought you wanted that" Loomer responded sounding annoyed.

"I do" Ned told him. "More than anything but I won't let you rush yourself just because you think I'll love you more. "Sucking me won't change how I feel about you. I don't want you for sex. I want date you because I like YOU not your body, even though your body's really hot.

"I just want to give you what you want" Loomer said shakily.

"I want you to be as happy in this relationship as me. I want our first time to be because we both want to not because my boyfriend thinks if he sucks me off I'll love him more." Ned said loudly. Loomer shook his head in response. "Lay down and kiss me. That's what we're doing today, making out half naked."

"I think you're a little more than half" Loomer chuckled.

"Maybe" Ned smiled back, but my statement is still true. Get down here and kiss me.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. As I said I wont be adding more chapters. Please review and check out my facebook page for updates on stories, extra info not put in my popular stories and conversations about how my readers want a story to go.


End file.
